clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
King of Sorrow
The King of Sorrow is a new form Zone will take whenever Kill is in extreme danger or near death. Fuelled entirely by all the evil and hatred Zone harbours, the newly crowned King grows stronger and stronger whenever Kill is in peril. Arguably, the King of Sorrow is stronger than 5 Maledicts and is perhaps the most threatening creature in all of Antarctica. The more Kill is injured or threatened, the more powerful the King of Sorrow becomes; his powers increasing dramatically in some cases. Theoretically, if Kill were to die then the King of Sorrow could launch armageddon on Antarctica and perhaps even the whole world. Thankfully, Zone's transformation into the King of Sorrow is extremely rare and cannot be triggered until Kill is in danger. Despite Kill being a wanted crimminal, the PSA, EPF, AIA, and other law enforcements have been strictly instructed not to harm or threaten her due to the exact reason of Zone transforming into the King of Sorrow. Due to swearing on his own life to protect Kill from danger, plus the extreme bond of trust between Zone and Kill, Zone will begin to lapse into an extremely dark and brooding sorrow whenever Kill is harmed, thus commencing the King of Sorrow transformation. Only Kill can stop the King of Sorrow by trying to calm him down, but it has proven to take a lot of work to stabilize the dark King and revert him back to Zone. All nearby residents and agents witnessing the King of Sorrow are immediately advised to run and leave it up to Kill to deal with her new vile and wicked master. The King of Sorrow's appearance is similar to Zone's but there are some differences. Whereas Zone appears as a pale Sanity Human, the King of Sorrow appears as an extremely dark blue cylinder, and opposed to Zone's bat-like wings, the King of Sorrow possesses wispy, tentacle-like appendages that allow him to float in the air. The King of Sorrow's eyes glow blood red, with sharp fangs teething across his mouth and has his neck covered with a balaclava in the shape of Zone's wings. He also wears different garments compared to Zone, whereas Zone wears a simple tuxedo the King of Sorrow wears dark blue robes that crawl with unknown markings over the tapestry. It is assumed that the robes are too big a size for the King of Sorrow due to his hands and legs not showing, concealed underneath the garments. Instead of abusing this transformation, Zone himself has stated how much he hates becoming the King of Sorrow. In the Penguin times, he explained a few things; A few villains thought they could use Zone's power for their own maniacal purposes; some even attempting to murder Kill just to get the satisfaction of using the King of Sorrow for their own needs. However, after witnessing the very few King of Sorrow attacks on Antartica, these certain villains knew their place and vowed never to anger Zone ever again. Of course, there are numerous other villains that have this exact purpose; Nightmare secretly being one of them but most villains and evil-doers both respect Zone's zealous attempts to protect Kill, and also fear Zone's King of Sorrow persona. Background The markings on the King of Sorrow's robes indicate that he is possibly thousands of years old, since high ranking followers of Opacus wore these robes in ceremonies. Ancient High Penguin texts describe of a devout and zealous follower of Opacus matching the King of Sorrow's identity. This said follower was Opacus's right-hand man and his most trusted servant, whom helped him create the Shadow Amulet. This follower also had a wife, whom he looked after and made sure that she wasn't involved in the ongoing war between his master Opacus and the High Penguin armies. Unbeknowest to the zealot, his wife found out about his pledge to Opacus and decided to help him attain his desires to his master. She fought in a battle between the armies of Opacus and the High Penguin legion, into which she was sadly killed in battle. The follower, who witnessed his wife's demise, spiralled into a dark and gloomy depression; vowing to wreak vengeance towards the High Penguins. designates the site of the King of Sorrow's first, and hopefully, last appearence. Found off Highway One on the way to Yoenah. Click to enlarge.]] Eventually, he simply left the High Penguin Confederacy in an insane, deranged state of depression and sorrow. He returned to Antarctica a few months later, far more evil than ever. The follower became a corrupt shadow of his former self; trusted neither by Opacus nor the High Penguins. In his rage, he chose to abandon all alleigences and focus solely on destroying the world in his revenge. The penguin stole some spellbooks and cursed himself, granting him immense power, just what he needed to wrak his wrath. From his silver feathery complexion, his feathers morphed into a dark blue mass, with appendages impaling out of his back for wings. Acting entirely out of rage and sorrow for the death of his wife, the former follower blamed the world for his wife's demise and left a path of destruction in his wake, tearing Opacus's lair apart in his fury. .]] For his transgressions, a brief truce was called between the High Penguins and Opacus; both determined to seal away the evil follower. Before he was sealed away, he was crowned the King of Sorrow then cast away into the most unlikely of containers (a jar, legends claim); sealed for all eternity. Numerous theories have been brought into question as to why Zone currently houses the King of Sorrow's powers. Perhaps Zone and Kill are descendants of the original King of Sorrow and his wife, or perhaps Zone is, unwillingly, the King of Sorrow, having escaped and adapted to modern society. Involvement The King of Sorrow has only appeared once in Antarctic history this far. He appeared when Kill went off to rob a small general store in the middle of nowhere. The village's mayor didn't tolerate such theft, and with the help of his powerful brother, she was swarmed by AIA and PSA agents, and promptly arrested. Zone quickly rushed to her aid but was unable to prevent her from being locked in a police van and being carted off to trial. Zone couldn't handle Kill being locked in prison (or worse). He snapped, transforming into the King and chasing the patty wagon down the road, destroying it to ashes and all trees in a two hundred-foot radius. The agents were also hurt badly, and the road was singed. The King of Sorrow, stangely, didn't go far from Kill, but other creatures came to the King to stop him. Luce, the ultimate in exorcism, arrived as well, but was unable to even touch the wraith. In fact, quite the opposite. He saw the media, Luce, and the other creatures as threats to Kill, and was planning on deleting them. Kill was horrified and begged the dark king to stop. It was then that the King of Sorrow reverted back to Zone. Thankfully, nobody was hurt- spare the agents, the trees, and the roads -during this attack. The Death of Ford Car A second appearance was made by the King of Sorrow at Ford Car's Funeral, where he was hovering above his grave. The King of Sorrow's debut here frightened many participants who wished to pay their respect, but contrary to his appearance in Yoenah, the King of Sorrow did not attack anyone at the funeral. For that whole day, he reduced himself to a symbol. It was then hypothesized that the King of Sorrow appeared at Ford Car's Funeral to mark the sadness of Ford Car's death - thus living up to his sorrow namesake. Powers Depending on how injured or how much of danger Kill is in, the King of Sorrow's powers vary. Only when Kill is near death does his apocalyptic powers activate; Attacks *'Appendage Choke:' The King of Sorrow's appendage-like wings stretch out to his enemies and choke them, sucking their life force out in the process. *'Infernal Blaze:' The King of Sorrow launches out a fiery nova, destroying anything in its path. If a penguin or creature ducks and gets on the ground, this attack can be avoided. *'Anti-Ager:' The King of Sorrow entangles an enemy in his appendages, forcing it to "degenerate" back into the chick or childhood stage of its life. Can kill by turning the victim into a fetus. *'Deletion:' The King of Sorrow shoots beams of purple energy and begins spinning, deleting everything around him. The purple beams only delete what their radius is (when it hits an object, it'll make a hole rather than have the whole thing deleted), so it it possible to survive this, although one would be very injured. *'Deletion Apocalypse:' The King of Sorrow begins shaking violently, and unleashes a deletion the equivalent of one thousand XXX missiles. This attack, only available if Kill is actually killed, could delete an area nearly equal to the entire state of Eastshield, and will destroy Zone in the process. Trivia *Nightmare possibly crowned Zone as one of his most trusted servants so that he could exploit the King of Sorrow *Despite claims by conspiracy theorists, Zone cannot transform into the King of Sorrow at will. He automatically does whenever Kill is in serious harm or danger, and only if that harm came to her by another creature. While in the KoS state, he can control it at will, although not as easily as he can control himself. *He is a vice-leader in King Akuma's army, Meaning that if he dies, He becomes the leader. See also *Zone *Kill *Nightmare *Darktan *Opacus *Yoenah Category:Characters Category:villains Category:Royalty Category:Transformations